User blog:123Lou321/Guess who decided to pop up
Whoops. Hey guys!!! and people I don't know and don't know me.... I know it must probably be weird to see a random stranger suddenly make up a blog OUT OF NOWHERE just to stop by and say hi. But for the people who still remember me (by now, you'll probably realize how old you guys are omfg), hi again! I just really wanted to stop by and say hi to all of you! Ohkaay, I know it's just kinda awkward reading this weirdo's blog post, but yeah. I just wanted to say how amazed and surprised I am to see that after all these years... (always) ''this community that I've come to love and grow in is still here and it's amazing to see a lot of new users around here. Not that there weren't any people when I was around... Uh... Anyways, AAAAND I am shookt to see that Near is still here AND HUNTEROFARTEMIS12 HIIIIIII. AND ANNABETH AND PERCY TOOOOOOOOOO OHMYGOD I STILL REMEMBER- My gods, how long has it been? Two years? Three? Suffice to say, this blog was absolutely pointless to an extent but since I happened to stumble upon this very antique laptop of mine, and I so happened to revive it (whoaa #childofHephaestus, jk, I'm kinda like a child of Aphrodite, or a mix of both. I dunno). And Yeah, I just happened to remember all these stories and memories I made on this site (although they were pretty sucky for a fifteen/fourteen/thirteen year old me) Gosh I feel so old. And just basically, hello everyone :D While I'm at it, I'll just bestow upon you guys some Athena wisdom (or at least attempt to) that I've gained from being on this site. This fandom opened up a huge world for me. The me before this site never knew the endless capabilties of interacting with different kinds of people online. BEHOLD THE INTERNET. I was a hermit crab before. And from being on this fandom, I've learned a lot of things just by being online all the time. At least every weekends and right after school days. #dedication. Being able to write freely in a place where nobody judges you for your bad grammar, or at least when they do, they actually try to help you and not leave you in the ditch with their super awesome English skills, and being able to try and dig deep to your imagination just to get that perfect scenario for this specific story into play is just one of the best feelings I've had while I've been here. My stay wasn't really long here, more like two or three years before studies took a huge toll in my life. And then there's anime too. But anyways, even though sooner or later there'll come a time when we have to go out and take our hands off the keyboard for a while and explore the world (and enjoy the stress while we're at it), that time can wait a little longer. This place, I gotta say, was one of the highlights of my middle school years (ughhhhhh I feel so old just by typing that), and I hope it will be for you too. Because by connecting with so many creative writers who share the same interest and passion as you do, helps in growing as a person. And I hope for the same best moments of your lives too to happen. I hope my babbling isnt boring you as much as my old writings have. ''Please don't read them. But anyways, This has been the all-time Shadow Lurker, Lou, and I wish y'all a happy August! All types of comments, nice and violent ones, are welcomed in this nonsense blog of my brain vomits. Thank you all for wasting your time reading this blog of pointlessness to an extent, and yeah... *ends blog in an awkward silence air THAT NEEDS TO BE FILLED* My gods, my awkwardness hasn't changed one bit. -Lou <3 Category:Blog posts